Baron Price
Baron Price is the Blue Myth Ranger in the fanfictional series Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers. Baron is the only original Myth Ranger to remain for the entire MMMR series and is the second longest-serving Ranger overall behind William Robinson. Biography As the Blue Myth Ranger, Baron posseses the power of the Unicorn, coming from his Blue Myth Gem. Despite being the youngest of the Myth Rangers, Baron is also the strongest & wisest (despite his autism) of them all. His brave & smart personality is what often misleads the leader Reese into thinking that Baron is going to overthrow him as the new leader one day; Baron, however, knows that it's probably from being jealous of him. Baron's father, a US Soldier, was killed in battle not long after he was born, so he grew up not even knowing he had a father. He lives with his mom & older sister Bonnie. Baron's sister Bonnie does mostly her best in bugging her brother, as well as his friends, around. His mom, on the otherhand, & very dependent but can be a little overprotective; she forbids Baron & Bonnie from joining the army or any other program involving fighting/violence, for she worries that they'll end up like their father. Despite knowing that being a Myth Ranger does involve violence, mostly in good, Baron does his very best in keeping his ranger identity a secret from his mom. Although Baron is pretty brave, he has "indefinite" mellisophobia, or fear of bees. When he sees a bee that even a foot from him, he'd run off flailing arms & screaming like a girl. This gives Lord Geric the idea to create the Stinging Ogre, an ogre-like monster with the characteristics of a bee. Although Baron handles his fear to defeat the Stinging Ogre, it's unknown if he'll com pletely ''overcome his fear of bees. Baron is a swimmer, martial artist and was part of the wrestling and football teams at St. Hugo High. Ranger Powers Blue Myth Ranger As the '''Blue Myth Ranger', Baron posseses the power of the Unicorn, coming from his Blue Myth Gem. Arsenal *Myth Morpher **Blue Myth Gem *Myth Blaster **Myth Blade **Myth Dagger *Myth Javelin **Monk's Spade **Unicorn Nunchucks *Dragon Wheel *Blue Stallion Cycle Zords *Unicorn Thunderzord Blue Titan Ranger Baron received his Titan powers from the Earth Titan Lympha. As the Blue Titan Ranger, he has power over water. Arsenal *Titan Brace *Titan Saber Navy Blue Master Ranger In the second movie, Baron transforms into the Navy Blue Master Ranger; he holds the spirit of the Bat. See also *Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan, Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger. *Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star, Super Sentai counterpart in Dairanger. *Saizou, Super Sentai counterpart in Kakuranger. *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura, Super Sentai counterpart in Ohranger. *Barry - His great-great-great grandfather and the Blue Wild West Ranger. *Tanya Sloan - His successor as the 5th member in Zeo: The Next Generation *David Rogers - His successor as the Blue Ranger in Zeo: The Next Generation Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Power Rangers Category:Blue Rangers Category:Rangers Category:Males Category:Mighty Morphin Myth Rangers (team) Category:Allies Category:Myth Rangers 3 Category:Myth Rangers 1 Category:Myth Rangers 2